


102 Reasons to Ship Berena

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, fan video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: What it says on the tin.What? Someone had to make a reasons to ship video.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded six months ago so is a bit old, but I've made another 51.


	2. Another 51 Reasons




End file.
